Sungminie Pabbo
by Lee Jangmi
Summary: Sungmin, yeoja yang tak tertarik dengan dunia entertainment, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun idola terkenal dan tak mengenalinya.. Apakah yang terjadi? WARNING : KyuMin Pairing, GS, Typos, Khayalan author, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Sungminie Pabbo  
**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Length : 2 Chapters  
**

**Pairing : Kyumin  
**

**DISCLAIMER : ****Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam ff ini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. FF ini karya saya dan hanya milik saya. Please comment and Review. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**  


******WARNING: Typos, Khayalan author, Gaje  
**

******Summary : **Sungmin adalah yeoja yang tertarik dengan dunia entertainment bertemu dengan Kyuhyun idola terkenal dan tak mengenalinya.. Apakah yang terjadi?******  
**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

**Normal POV**

_Bandara International Incheon_

Terlihat dua yeoja yang asyik bercengkrama menunggu keberangkatan pesawat. Salah satunya memegang sebuah handphone yang mengeluarkan lantunan sebuah lagu yang sungguh nyaman terdengar di telinga.

_apado amureochi anheun cheok_

_nunmuri heulleodo gamchuneun beop_

_maeumhan jjok geugose namgyeonoko amuil eopdaneundeusi utneun beop_

_heeojineun bangbeop_

"Wookiee.. lagunya bagusss.. siapa yang nyanyi? Judulnya apa?" tanya yeoja disebelahnya.

"Ya ampun Minnie.. dia ini kan artis terkenal.. masa kau nggak tau?" jawab yeoja yang memgang handphone.

"Heheee.. kau kan tau sendiri kalau aku jarang nonton tv.. mending nonton di bioskop,,"

"Huhh.. ne.. nee.. Ini nae Kyunie yang nyanyi.. judulnya The Way to Break Up.. bagus ne? orangnya juga ganteng" ucap yeoja pemegang handphone yang ternyata bernama Kim Ryeowook itu semangat sambil membayangkan "Kyunie" nya mungkin?

"Eh? Kyunie? Boleh aku minta lagunya?" ucap yeoja satu lagi yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu sambil mengerjap imut.

"Oh, oke, mau lagu yang lain juga? Aku punya banyak koleksi lagunya dia loh"

"Jinjja? Suaranya emang bagus sih.. rasanya jadi ngantuk.. hahaha.. bolehlah, aku mau semua"

"Ne.. aku Bluetooth aja yaa.."

**_Bluetooth sent (102 files)_**

The Way to Break Up

7 years of love

Late Autumn

Listen to You

….

"Omooooo… banyak banget?" ujar Sungmin

"Heheee.. iyalah, aku kan penggemarnya, hampir satu mp3ku isinya lagu dia semua.. eh sudah waktunya masuk pesawat tuh"

"Geure,, sampai jumpa,, anyeongg"

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Saat ini aku sendirian berada di pesawat menuju Lombok, Indonesia. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berpergian ke luar negeri seorang diri. Coba tebak, apa yang akan kulakukan? Bekerja? Haha, tentu tidak. Aku ingin melepaskan penatku sejenak, menghindari ritual pekerjaan yang tidak pernah berubah setiap harinya. Huft, sungguh membosankan. Kim Ryeowook, sahabatku, sedang ada tugas mendadak dari bosnya, sehingga tidak bisa ikut. Padahal kami sudah merencanakan perjalanan ini seminggu sebelumnya. Bahkan kami sudah mendaftar pada salah satu agen travel disana. Yah, apa boleh buat, bosnya galak sih, alhasil aku jadi pergi sendirian daripada uang muka terbuang sia-sia. Aku langsung memasang headsetku, memutar lagu favorite baruku yang dinyanyikan Kyunie…

_Flashback On_

"Minnie.. mianhe.." tiba-tiba Ryeowook berbisik padaku dengan muka ditekuk. Oh, aku mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai ini.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah?"

"Mianhe mianhe mianhe Minnie.."

"Ishhh.. kenapa sih? Ngomong yang jelas dong.."ujarku tak sabar

"Aku.. sepertinya nggak bisa pergi ke Lombok.. tiba-tiba bosku memberikan tugas.. mianhe ne Minnie-ah?"

"Hahhh.. geure.. kalo gitu aku akan telfon travelnya untuk membatalkan pemesanan kita.."ujarku sambil menghela nafas.

"Aniyaaaa.. kamu jadi brangkat aja.. kan sayang uangnya.. nanti aku bisa bilang ke travelnya untuk menambahkan uang muka bagianku ke namamu, ne?" ujarnya lagi

"Geure.. sebenarnya aku memang sedang ingin liburan.."

_Flasback Off_

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di Bandara International Lombok. Disini, sudah ada yang menyambutku sambil membawakan kalung bunga dan segelas minuman. Wah, serasa aku adalah orang penting, haha. Aku dijemput oleh agen travel langsung menuju Pantai Senggigi. Ternyata ada 1 orang lagi selain aku yang mereka jemput, dan kalian tahu? Namja tersebut sangat tampan, rambutnya coklat agak ikal, tubuhnya tinggi, hidungnya mancung, sepertinya seumuran denganku, dan entah mengapa wajahnya terasa sangat familiar.

Kami segera naik mobil yang disediakan oleh travel, akupun duduk di sebelah namja tampan itu. Aku sedikit menoleh lagi kepada namja itu '_Hmmm.. orang ini sepertinya pernah kulihat.. mirip siapa ya?_' batinku lagi. Sibuk berfikir.. tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh dering handphoneku..

_nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom_  
_neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon_  
_dasi ileoseol geoya_  
_naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul_  
_himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon_  
_huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum_  
_sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo_  
_naneun ireohgeseo itjana_  
_nae mam hanabbuninde_  
_himdeul ddaemyeon niga ireohge himi dwaejulrae_  
_neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi_

Aku segera mengobrak-abrik tas selempangku '_Duhhh.. dimana sih handphone itu?_'batinku sedikit panik. Namja di sebelahku memandang kaget ke arahku, begitu pula dengan Mr. Aria pemandu kami yang duduk di bangku depan. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena menimbulkan keributan.

"Sorry.. sorry.. I will find that phone soon" ujarku dalam bahasa Inggris seraya membungkukkan badanku sedikit, tanda meminta maaf.

Mr. Aria tersenyum dan kembali menghadap ke depan, sedangkan namja di sampingku itu, entah mengapa dia memandangku dengan tatapan.. errr.. heran?

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya, aku dapat jatah liburan selama 1 minggu oleh managerku setelah melakukan jadwal "World Tour" selama 3 bulan tanpa henti. Yah, aku memang salah satu artis di bawah naungan SM Entertaiment. Tadinya aku ingin berlibur ke Paris mengikuti managerku, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku ingin sendiri dan aku sudah terlalu sering berkunjung ke negri fashion itu. Setelah berselancar di dunia maya, aku mendapatkan sebuah pulau yang kelihatannya menarik, tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mendaftarkan diri di salah satu agen travel yang tersedia. Jadi, di sinilah aku, menunggu agen travel itu menjemputku.

"Sorry, Are u Mr. Cho Kyuhyun from Korea?"

"Yes I am" ujarku sambil mengangguk.

"Oh great, I am Mr. Aria from Rainbow travel, I am looking for you since an half hour ago..sorry, let's go to the fan" ajaknya.

Aku segera mengikutinya, kulihat dia menghampiri seorang yeojayang err.. kuakui cukup cantik walau dandanannya sedikit asal menurutku. Rambutnya yang dikuncir seadanya itu berwarna hitam dan sedikit bergelombang di ujungnya. Dia membawa satu tas carrier dan satu tas selempang. Yeoja ini jauh dari kata feminim. Berbeda sekali dengan yeoja-yeoja yang biasanya berada di sekelilingku. Entah darimana asal yeoja itu, sepertinya dia juga bergabung dalam travel ini.

Sesampainya di mobil, kami dipersilakan duduk di belakang. Sejak tadi, aku merasa diperhatikan yeoja disampingku ini. '_Emang wajahku ada yang aneh ya_?' pikirku. Ketika aku hendak berkenalan dengannya tiba-tiba aku mendengar getaran dan suara ringtone. Aku sedikit kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya. Yeoja itu segera mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya, eh, lagu ringtone ini…

_nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom_  
_neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon_  
_dasi ileoseol geoya_  
_naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul_  
_himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon_  
_huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum_  
_sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo_  
_naneun ireohgeseo itjana_  
_nae mam hanabbuninde_  
_himdeul ddaemyeon niga ireohge himi dwaejulrae_  
_neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi_

'_Oh my_.. _That's my song! Gawat, apakah yeoja ini salah satu penggemarku? Apakah ia mengenali aku_?' aku bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati.

"Sorry.. sorry.. I will find that phone soon" ucapnya. Tak lama, kulihat dia menemukan handphone yang dicarinya.

"Yeoboseyo.. ah, Wookie!" ucapnya. '_What? Dia orang Korea? Gawat! Dia pasti akan mengenaliku_! _Arrgggghhhh.. liburanku bakal tak tenaanggg_' batinku panik.

"..."

"Nee, aku udah sampai, sebentar lagi ke hotel.."

"..."

"Gwenchana.. oke.. aku akan hati-hati.."

"..."

"Eh, sepertinya cuma dua orang yang ikut travel ini.." '_Oh, oke, sepertinya mereka membicarakanku_' batinku was-was.

"..."

"Nee.. dia namja"

"..."

"Molla, aku tidak tahu dia dari negara mana, aku belum bertanya, namanya saja aku belum tahu.. hehe.." Aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya '_Mwooooo? Dia tidak kenal aku? Dia ini asli korea nggak sih_?' batinku lagi.

"..."

"Hahaha.. nee, nanti pasti aku akan berkenalan dengannya.. aishh kau ini cerewet sekali.."

"..."

"Oke.. anyeongg.. salamku buat bosmu yang galak itu..hahaha"

Yeoja itu pun menutup telponnya. Kemudian dia menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya. '_Oh my.. tanpa sadar dari tadi aku menatapnya_' batinku. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Kau orang Korea?" kataku dalam bahasa korea.

"Eh, nee.. wahh.. kau juga orang korea?" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Ne.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." Kuperhatikan wajahnya sembari menyebutkan namaku, tapi tetap tak ada tanda-tanda dia mengenalku. '_Lalu kenapa ringtone hapenya laguku_?' batinku.

"Lee Sungmin imnida.. senang berkenalan denganmu Cho Kyuhyun ssi.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kuakui, senyumnya sangaaattt manis.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Lee Sungmin ssi.. ngomong-ngomong kamu berasal dari kota mana?" '_Aku bertaruh pasti dia bukan dari Seoul, makanya tidak mengenalku_' batinku.

"Aku dari Seoul, kau?"

"Mwoo? Dari Seoul? Aku juga.. hmm.. Sungmin ssi.. apakah kamu tidak mengenaliku?" '_Arrggghh.. aku sudah tak tahan lagi.. aku sungguh penasaran, apakah aku belum cukup terkenal?_'

"Eh? Nugu? Apakah kita pernah bertemu? Daritadi aku juga berfikir.. wajahmu sangat familiar.." ujarnya sambil mengerjap imut. '_Urggh.. bisa juga dia mengeluarkan aegyo walau penampilannya terlihat err.. manly menurutku_'

"A.. ani.. kita belum pernah bertemu, sudahlah, lupakan saja, kamu pergi sendiri?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. 'Ah.. aku selamaat.. dia tidak mengenalku, tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa ringtone hapenya laguku ya?'

"Iya, tadinya aku bersama temanku, tapi dia tiba-tiba ada pekerjaan.."

"Ohh.. geure.. karena kita sama-sama sendiri, mari kita nikmati saja seminggu kedepan bersama-sama.. mohon bantuannya Sungmin ssi.."

"Hahaha.. geure, mohon bantuannya juga Kyuhyun ssi.. mungkin aku akan banyak merepotkanmu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum yang menular kepadaku sehingga akupun ikut tersenyum.

Sesaat, kami pun sama-sama diam menikmati pemandangan sepanjang pesisir pantai senggigi. '_Waahh.. what a romantic place_' pikirku.

"Hmmm.. Sungmin ssi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Boleh saja.. waeyo?" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil.

"Hmm.. ringtone handphonemu…"

"Ahh.. itu judulnya Hope is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep, Aku baru mengkopinya dari temanku di bandara Incheon tadi.. bagus ne?" Entah kenapa aku merasa malu sekali, wajahku terasa panas, untung saja Sungmin tidak menoleh ke arahku.

"Nee.. lagu itu memang bagus, lagu itu juga merupakan salah satu lagu favoriteku"

"Jinjja? Apakah kamu penggemarnya juga?" kali ini dia membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Matanya bersinar antusias.

"N.. nee.. aku hafal semua lagunya" jawabku gugup.

"Jinjjayo? Waaaa.. tak kusangka.. padahal kamu namja, tapi penggemar-nya.. haahaa.. gwenchana.. aku akui suaranya memang bagus, sepanjang perjalanan di pesawat aku mendengarkan semua lagunya" ujarnya.

"Hmm.. geure.. mungkin nanti kita bisa karaoke bersama.." ujarnya lagi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu .

"Hahaha… nee.. ngomong-ngomong, apakah kamu mengenal penyanyinya?"

"Eh? ani, aku baru tau lagunya tadi pagi di Bandara Incheon ketika temanku memainkan salah satu lagunya, karena bagus, makanya aku minta dia untuk memasukkannya ke handphoneku, lagipula aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia entertainment, artis yang aku kenal hanya Choi Siwon saja.. hahaha" ujarnya. '_Ohh,, jadi begitu,, mwoo? Dia kenal Siwon hyung tapi tidak kenal aku? Ck, padahal kami satu entertainment.._' batinku kesal.

"Eh, tadi sepertinya Ryeowook menyebutkan nama penyanyinya.. hmmm.. siapa ya? Kyu..Kyuu.." ujarnya pelan. '_Omoooo… bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau sampai dia ingat?_'

"Oh iyaaaa.. namanya Kyunieeee!" teriaknya

"Mwooo? Kyunie? Kenapa namanya jadi imut sekali?" ujarku tak terima.

"Eh? Waeyo?" ucapnya heran. Aku segera tersadar akan kesalahanku, bisa-bisa aku ketahuan.

"Aa.. aahh.. gwenchana.. memang Kyunie.." ucapku lemas.

"Hahaa.. kau ini.. benar kan? Ingatanku memang hebat" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

'_Ah, pantas saja dari tadi dia memperhatikanku, ternayata kami sama-sama orang Korea.. haha,, aku bersyukur dia orang Korea, setidaknya aku tidak usah memakai bahasa Inggris seminggu ke depan_' batinku sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di hotel, masing-masing diberi kunci kamar, yang ternyata kamarku bersebelahan dengannya. Karena lelah, aku langsung saja menuju kamarku dan membuka pintunya.

"Selamat malam Kyuhyun ssi.." senyumku.

"Ne, selamat malam juga Sungmin ssi.. ah, lebih baik kau memanggilku Kyuhyun saja"

"Eh? Ne?"

"Gwenchana, lagipula kita akan sering bersama seminggu ke depan, rasanya telingaku gatal mendengarmu memakai embel-embel ssi, dan aku juga akan memanggilmu Sungmin, otte?"

"Nde.. geure.. aku masuk dulu"

"Oke" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Jam 4 pagi kami sudah dibangunkan oleh Mr. Aria, katanya agar kami bisa melihat Sunrise di pantai Senggigi. Mendengar kata sunrise, aku segera mengambil kamera SLR ku yang selalu aku bawa kemana-mana.

Ketika sampai di lobi, aku melihat Sungmin sudah ada disana, kepalanya terantuk-antuk, rambutnya dia ikat asal sehingga lebih terlihat natural menurutku. '_Haha, ternyata dia masih mengantuk_' pikirku. Jelas saja, di Korea, kami baru akan bangun sekitar jam 7 pagi untuk memulai aktivitas, lagipula, kemarin kami baru melakukan perjalanan jauh. Aku membidikkan kameraku ke arahnya dan menekan tombol shutter. Aku melihat hasil bidikanku dan tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri. '_Kyeopta_' pikirku.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah senyum-senyum begitu?" teriaknya yang membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Hahaa.. ani.. memangnya senyum itu dilarang? Lagipula kita harus memulai hari dengan tersenyum agar lebih semangat!" ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne.. nee.. ishh.. kau ini aneh sekali" ujarnya lagi sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sungmin-ah.."

"Ne? Waegeure?"

"Bekas air liurmu masih ada tuh.." ujarku sambil menunjuk sudut bibirnya.

"Mwoooo? Eoddieso?" ucapnya panik sambil mengusap-ngusap mulutnya. '_hahaha.. lucu sekali_' pikirku.

"Aniyaa.. aku cuma bercanda, hahahahahaaaa" aku tertawa keras sambil memegang perutku.

"Mwooooo? Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Awas kau!" teriaknya.

"Hahahaaaaaa.." aku langsung berlari menyusul Mr. Aria yang sudah lebih dulu keluar hotel.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Huftt.. pagi-pagi aku sudah berkeringat, kuucapkan terima kepada si Evil sialan itu yang pagi-pagi sudah kurang ajar kepadaku. Haaahhhh.. udara pagi memang menyejukkan. Aku merasa tenang dan damai. Yah, inilah yang kubutuhkan, liburan yang menenangkan.

Kami berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit untuk sampai di pantai. Kami menelusuri sepanjang pantai Senggigi, katanya, sunrise disini tidak terlalu kelihatan karena pantai ini berada di sebelah Barat pulau Lombok. Tapi tak apalah, tak ada ruginya keluar pagi-pagi untuk menikmati udara segar. Sebaliknya, sunset disini terkenal sangat indah. Wah, aku sudah tak sabar menanti datangnya senja.

Aku merentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." teriakku melepas penat.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?" ujar sebuah suara di sampingku.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau menggangguku? Aku sedang melepas penatku disini" ujarku sedikit kesal.

"Hahahahaa.. memangnya kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ani.. aku hanya membuang beban pikiranku tentang pekerjaanku.." ucapku sambil nyengir.

"Hahaa.. jadi tujuanmu sama denganku.. aku juga berlibur karena ingin melupakan kesibukanku sejenak"

"Jinjja? Memang pekerjaanmu apa?"

"Ah? Pekerjaanku? A.. aku hanya pegawai biasa.. bagaimana denganmu?" ujarnya.

"Ah.. aku juga hanya pegawai biasa, sudah-sudah, jangan membahas pekerjaan lagi.."

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

"Ah? Pekerjaanku? A.. aku hanya pegawai biasa.. bagaimana denganmu?" ujarku berbohong. '_Eh, ani, aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, aku kan memang pegawai? Di perusahaan SM Entertainment tentunya… hahahaha_'

"Ah.. aku juga hanya pegawai biasa, sudah-sudah, jangan membahas pekerjaan lagi.."

Aku bersyukur dia menghentikan topik ini. Dia mulai merentangkan tangannya lagi sambil tersenyum menikmati keindahan pagi di pantai Senggigi. Aku membidikkan kameraku kepadanya. '_Sungguh indah.._' batinku sambil tersenyum melihat hasil bidikanku.

Jam setengah tujuh pagi kami kembali ke hotel untuk sarapan. Acara hari ini bebas, kami boleh melakukan kegiatan apapun sampai sore nanti. Sore ini kami akan kembali ke pantai untuk menikmati Sunset.

**###**

Tak terasa 3 hari sudah kami berada disini. Kali ini kali ketiga aku menikmati suasana matahari terbenam di pantai Senggigi ini. Aku hanya berdua dengan Sungmin karena kami sudah hapal jalan menuju kesini dari hotel sehingga tidak perlu meminta bantuan Mr. Aria untuk mengantar kami. Lagi pula, Mr. Aria mempunyai anak istri di rumah, sehingga kami sedikit merasa tidak enak kalau setiap hari dia harus pulang larut malam karena mengantar kami.

Kami kembali kesini karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami di pantai Senggigi, esok pagi-pagi sekali kami akan berangkat menuju ke Kepulauan Gili. Mendengar cerita Mr. Aria, sepertinya disana akan menarik. Selama tiga hari ini, kami telah mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata di Lombok, seperti Pura Meru, taman Narmadi, Air Terjun Sendang Gila, dan banyak lagi. Kami sangat menikmati liburan ini. Disini aku sama sekali tak memikirkan pekerjaanku. What a wonderful holiday!

Selama tiga hari ini, aku menyadari bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang yang ekstrovert dan easy going. Ketika travelling, dia lebih memilih membawa tas carrier dipunggungnya daripada membawa koper seperti yeoja-yeoja pada umumnya karena menurutnya hal itu sama sekali tidak praktis dan akan menyulitkannya (_aku bertaruh, artis-artis yeoja temanku pasti sangat menentang pemikirannya ini_).

Dia suka sekali bercerita sampai cerita sekecil apapun. Hal yang diceritakannya cukup sederhana, mulai dari dia anak pertama yang memiliki banyak adik sehingga dia menjadi tumpuan keluarga karena ayah ibunya sudah lama tidak bekerja, Bulan lahirnya yang Bulan Mei dan hanya berbeda tiga Bulan denganku yang Bulan februari, sahabatnya bernama Kim Ryeowook (yang memberiku nama Kyunie) yang merupakan penggemar beratku (_oh, aku harus hati-hati mengenai topik ini_) dan sepertinya cerewet sekali, dia yang suka menonton film-film fantasi seperti harry potter, dia yang suka travelling, kenapa dia tidak suka menonton acara entertainment dan lebih memilih acara kartun kesayangannya (_Oke, aku sedikit kesal pada bagian ini karena kalah oleh Shaun the Sheep! Bahkan dia hapal nama-nama tokoh domba aneh itu dan dia tidak tahu siapa aku?_) dan masih banyak lagi yang dia ceritakan kepadaku. Anehnya, dia bisa membuat cerita itu lebih menarik jika dipaparkan olehnya. Mimik mukanya akan berubah-ubah tergantung apa yang diceritakannya. What an attractive woman!

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Jadi, disinilah kami, di kepulauan Gili, tepatnya di Gili Trawangan. Kami akan bersnorkling mengelilingi kepulauan Gili selama tiga hari. Saat ini, aku sedang berganti pakaian dengan pakaian menyelam. Selama tiga hari ini, aku dan Kyuhyun evil itu semakin akrab karena sering bersama. Aku merasa sangat nyaman jika bercengkrama dengannya. Dia menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupannya, kesimpulanku, sepertinya kehidupannya lebih membosankan dariku karena menurutnya dia harus bekerja siang dan malam. Bos macam apa yang menyuruh pegawainya bekerja 24 jam? Sungguh keterlaluan! Dia juga adalah pendengar yang baik walau terkadang menyebalkan karena celetukan-celetukannya yang kurang ajar itu dan dia suka sekali menjahiliku! Dasar Evil Kyu!

_Flashback On_

"Ya! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa botol minumanku kau tinggal di hotel?" kali ini kami sedang menikmati Sunset di pantai Senggigi.

"Ahh.. ne.. minum punyaku saja.. aku kan ingin berciuman tak langsung denganmu.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mwooo? Ishh.. dasar evil kyu!" ucapku sambil merebut botol minuman di tangannya.

"Hahahaaaa.. kau tahu? Itu memang julukanku, mungkin kau orang keseribu yang mengatakannya.. haaahaaa" ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku hanya merengut dan segera berbalik meninggalkan dirinya yang masih tertawa itu.

_Flashback Off_

Kami berada di sebuah boat kecil menuju tempat snorkeling, katanya tempat itu memiliki terumbu karang dan ikan yang beraneka ragam. Wah, aku sungguh tak sabar, tapi, walaupun pakai pelampung, aku sedikit panik karena aku belum pernah snorkeling dan aku tidak terlalu bisa berenang, Ottohke?!

Sesampainya di tempat snorkeling Mr. Aria dan Kyuhyun segera memakai peralatan snorkel dan langsung menceburkan diri ke laut. '_Omoooo,, sepertinya sangat dalam karena kami berada agak ke tengah laut_' pikirku panik. Aku pun tidak segera menceburkan diri dan hanya berdiri di pinggir boat.

"Come on Ms. Sungmin, we'll explore the reef" ucap Mr. Aria mengajakku turun.

"Hmm.. how deep it is, sir?" tanyaku ragu.

"Oh.. just 5 meters.."

"Waeyo Sungmin-ah? Ayo!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ani.. aaa.. aku.. aku sedikit takut.. aku belum pernah snorkel dan aku tidak terlalu bisa berenang.."

"Mwo? Pffttttt.. kekeke…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa kau Cho Kyuhyun!"ujarku kesal.

"Ani.. ani.. gwenchana.. aku akan menjagamu, ayo sini" ucapnya lembut sambil menjulurkan tangannya. _Blushh_.. entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku memanas dan dengan ragu-ragu aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

Wah, benar-benar pemandangan bawah laut yang indah. Aku tidak menyesal sedikit pun karena memaksakan tubuhku untuk turun ke laut. Sesuai dengan perkataanya, selama snorkeling Kyuhyun selalu berada di sampingku dan menjagaku. Tidak satupun kejahilannya muncul selama kegiatan ini, mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku benar-benar takut kali ini. Dia benar-benar menunjukkan sisi lembutnya dan hal ini membuatku jadi sedikit.. err.. terpesona padanya. '_omooooo.. apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin-ah_?' ujarku pada diri sendiri.

**Cho Kyuhun POV**

"Ani.. aaa.. aku.. sedikit takut.. aku belum pernah snorkel dan aku tidak terlalu bisa berenang.." ujarnya

"Mwo? Pffttttt.. kekeke…" ujarku sambil menahan tawaku karna mimik wajahnya ketika mengucapkan itu sungguh lucu sekali.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa kau Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya. Aku masih ingin tertawa, tapi ketika melihat matanya yang terlihat begitu takut, aku jadi tak tega padanya.

"Ani.. ani.. gwenchana.. aku akan menjagamu, ayo sini" aku berkata pelan sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan ragu-ragu ia menyambut tanganku '_Omooo.. neomu kyeopta.. sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya_' batinku.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjahilinya kali ini karena dia terlihat begitu ketakutan. Sepanjang kegiatan snorkeling, tangan kami tidak pernah lepas dan aku tidak pernah beranjak jauh darinya. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk melepasnya hanya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresinya yang lucu itu, tapi aku segera menampik pemikiran itu karena tak tega melihatnya ketakutan. '_Hilangkan sifat evilmu untuk kali ini saja Cho!_' ujarku dalam hati.

Kami duduk di sebuah café setelahnya. Sepanjang makan malam, tak henti-hentinya dia bercerita tentang pengalaman kami tadi. Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat gembira, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum saja?" ujarnya sambil menatapku heran.

"Ani, sepertinya kau terlihat sangat senang.." ujarku

"Ndeeee.. aku memang sangaaattt senang, ini merupakan pengalamanku yang pertama, dan menurutku ini sangat hebat! Kau lihat terumbu yang bewarna biru tadi? Bla.. blaa.." dia melanjutkan lagi celotehannya. Walaupun begitu, anehnya aku tidak pernah merasa bosan dan malah merasa sangat terhibur dengan celotehannya itu.

**###**

Saat ini tengah malam dan kami sudah berada di bandara Incheon. Ya, kami telah kembali ke Korea setelah seminggu liburan.

"Sampai jumpa Sungmin-ah.. oh ya, boleh aku minta nomor telfonmu?" ujarku. '_Tentu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan orang yang aku sukai kan_?'

"Oh, nde.. sebutkan juga nomormu"

Kami pun segera bertukar nomor dan aku melihat dia mengetik nama "EvilKyu" pada nomor kontakku.

"Ya! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Bukan EvilKyu!" ujarku.

"Hahaha.. tapi kau lebih cocok dengan nama ini" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Aisshh.. terserah kau sajalah! Oh iya satu lagi, aku minta nomor sahabatmu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu"

"Eh? Waeyo?" ucapnya heran.

"Ani.. katamu dia bekerja di perusahaan akuntansi, sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan bantuannya"

"Oh.. oke.. tapi kau jangan macam-macam ya?" tatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ya! Memangnya aku orang jahat?!" ujarku tak terima.

"Hahahaa.. aku cuma bercanda.. walau bagaimanapun dia sahabatku, kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik.."

"Ahh.. arasseo" ucapku meyakinkannya. Dia pun segera menyebutkan nomer temannya itu dan kami bertukar salam untuk terakhir kalinya. '_Ahhh.. kembali ke kesibukan lagi_' ucapku lelah.

**TBC**

**Gimana? gimana? Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan FF yang nggak jelas ini. Ini adalah FF pertama author, author merasa masih perlu belajar lagi. Mind to Review? Review kalian akan sangat berguna bagi masa depan author.. hee..  
**

**Gomawooooo.. *deep bow  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Sungminie Pabbo  
**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Length : 2 Chapters  
**

**Pairing : Kyumin  
**

**DISCLAIMER : ****Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam ff ini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. FF ini karya saya dan hanya milik saya. Please comment and Review. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**  


******WARNING: Typos, Khayalan author, Gaje  
**

******Summary : **Sungmin adalah yeoja yang tertarik dengan dunia entertainment bertemu dengan Kyuhyun idola terkenal dan tak mengenalinya.. Apakah yang terjadi?******  
**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

**###**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan Sungmin. Setelah hari itu, aku kembali disibukkan oleh jadwalku yang menggunung. Kami hanya berhubungan lewat sms. Yah, sekarang dia menjadi hiburan tersendiri jika sedang sibuk. Hari ini jadwalku agak longgar. Aku teringat nomor telpon Ryeowook ssi yang diberikan Sungmin. Segera aku menghubunginya. Kau Tanya untuk apa? Haha, sabar, sebentar lagi kalian akan tau rencana besarku *evil smirk.

"Yeoboseyo.. Ryeowook ssi?"

"…."

"Nde, aku Kyuhyun yang kemarin berlibur dengan temanmu, bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"…."

"Nde? Jam makan siang? Arasseo.. kau bisa dimana? Yang dekat tempat kerjamu?"

"….."

"Oke, di Kona Bean jam setengah dua belas"

"..."

"Ne, sampai jumpa.."

**Kim Ryeowook POV**

Aku mematikan sambungan telpon dari Kyuhyun ssi. Hmm.. pekerjaan apa ya yang akan dia berikan padaku? Dari cara bicaranya sepertinya dia orang baik. Aku kembali teringat percakapanku dengan Sungmin dua hari lalu.

_Flashback On_

"Minnie-aaaaahhhhhh.. kau sudah pulaaanggg.. jeongmal bogoshipoooo" ujarku sambil memeluknya. Aku memang tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. Aku tak sabar mendengar ceritanya.

"Yaaa.. yaa.. lepaskan aku, sesak tau, nado bogoshipo Wookiee.. kau pasti menyesal tidak ikut liburan denganku kemarin.. hahahahaaa"

"Mwo? Apakah disana menarik?" ucapku penasaran

"Neeeeee.. pemandangan disana sangaaaaattt indah" ucapnya bersemangat. Lalu mengalirlah ceritanya sepanjang liburannya itu.

"Ohya, aku baru ingat, namja yang liburan bersamamu itu, siapa namanya? Apakah dia tampan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hahaa.. kau ini, to the point ya.. ndeeee.. dia sangaattt tampan, namanya Kyuhyun" ujarnya sambil berseri-seri

"Mwo? Kyuhyun?" ujarku terkejut. Memang seberapa banyak nama Kyuhyun di dunia ini? Kenapa sama dengan nama idolaku? Ah, ani.. ani.. menurut sumber terpercaya Cho Kyuhyun sedang berlibur di Paris bersama managernya.

"Ndeeeee.. orangnya sangaatt baik, dia perhatian, yah, walaupun kadang sangat menyebalkan.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum berbanding terbalik sekali dengan yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Sepertinya dia juga tidak merasakan keterkejutanku barusan.

"Aigoooooo,, sepertinya sahabatku ini sedang jatuh cinta ne?" ujarku menggodanya. Wajahnya pun memerah, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa perkataanku tepat sasaran. Haha, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa sosok Kyuhyun yang bisa mengambil hati Sungmin yang menurutku sangat susah ditaklukan berhubung dengan sifatnya yang terlalu cuek itu.

Sungmin pun melanjutkan ceritanya, bagaimana Kyuhyun ini, bagaimana Kyuhyun itu, ckck.. temanku ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Dia pun mengatakan bahwa dalam waktu dekat mungkin Kyuhyun akan menghubungiku. Katanya ada sedikit keperluan mengenai bidangku, akuntansi.

_Flashback Off_

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di Kona Bean. Aku menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun ssi. Café ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Untung saja aku masih kebagian tempat duduk walaupun sedikit memojok. Aku pun memesan cappuccino kesukaanku dan mulai membuka-buka handphoneku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada orang disampingku..

"Apakah anda Ryeowook ssi?" ucap suara bass itu.

"Nde.. Saya Ryeowook" ucapku sambil menengadahkan kepalaku. Aku melihat seorang namja tinggi yang memakai topi, kacamata hitam dan syal. Dia segera duduk di depanku dan mulai membuka syal dan kacamata hitamnya. Kau tahu? Aku hampir jantungan melihatnya!

"Omoooo.. Kyunieee.. eh, anii.. Cho Kyuhyun ssi!" ucapku setengah berteriak. Aku merasa badanku melemas seketika. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa idolaku berada di depanku saat ini dan itu adalah teman seperjalanan Sungmin? '_Oh my.. Minnie paboyaaa! Kenapa dia sampai tidak mengenalinya_?' batinku.

"Ssttt.. jangan keras-keras Ryeowook ssi, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan disini" ucapnya sedikit panik. Untung saja hari ini sedang ramai, sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar teriakanku tadi. Aku pun segera menenangkan diriku.

"Omooo.. aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun yang diceritakan Sungmin adalah ido.. eh, kau"

"Hahaa.. gwenchana Ryeowook ssi, aku tau kau adalah penggemarku,,"ucapnya tersenyum jahil.

"Mwooo? Pasti si pabbo Minnie yang menceritakannya padamu! Aishhh.. dasar pabbo, kenapa dia tidak mengenalimu sih?" ucapku sedikit malu.

"Hahaaa.. untuk itu aku berterima kasih padamu Ryeowook ssi karena telah menyebutku Kyunie sehingga dia tidak mengenaliku" ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa.

"Ndee.. lalu apakah kau kesini hanya untuk itu?" ujarku lagi.

"Oh, ani.. aku mempunyai sedikit rencana mengenai Sungmin dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan dua buah tiket. Aku segera mengambil tiket itu dan sedikit terbelalak

"Mwoo? Ini kan tiket konsermu minggu depan? VVIP? Omoooo,,"ucapku syok.

"Nee, dan aku berencana untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya di tengah konser itu.. kuharap kau mau membantu.." ucapnya pelan. Kulihat mukanya memerah karena malu. '_Omoooo,, kedua orang ini! Ingin sekali aku jitak kepala Minnie_'. Aku pun segera mengerti maksudnya, Kyuhyun dan Minnie adalah orang baik, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal jika mereka berdua akhirnya bersama.

"Hoo.. arasseo, aku mendukungmu, dan jangan pernah mengecewakan dia ne?' ujarku.

"Pasti Ryeowook ssi, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya"

"Geure.." ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ahh.. aku hampir lupa, kau jangan memberitahu dia tentang aku ne? apalagi tentang rencanaku ini"

"Ne.. nee.. aku tidak sebodoh itu, kau tau?"

"Hahahaa.. arrasseo, kau memang bisa diandalkan, dan satu lagi, dandanilah dia sedikit ketika datang ke konserku nanti, paling tidak, jangan kau biarkan rambutnya itu diikat asal-asalan seperti biasanya"

"Mwwooooo? Kau kan tau kalau dia susah sekali untuk diajak hal yang satu itu?"

"Hahaa.. arrasseo, tapi aku ini ingin menembaknya, bukan mempermalukan dia di depan umum, kuharap kau mengerti, kau juga penggemarku kan?" ujarnya lagi.

Ha, aku mengerti sekali penggemarnya seperti apa. Aku tidak membayangkan Sungmin-ku menjadi korban kebrutalan penggemarnya karena tampil urakan seperti biasanya. Aissshhh.. kenapa jadi ribet begini?

"Ndee.. arrasseo, aku akan mengusahakannya"

"Nde, aku percaya padamu, kamsahamnida Ryeowook ssi, sampai berjumpa lagi" ujarnya berpamitan.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Kyuhyun ssi"

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami berdua ketika aku mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka. _'Ah, itu pasti Ryeowook' _ujarku dalam hati. Benar saja, Ryeowook segera datang menghampiriku di dapur.

**PLETAK**

"Awwwww.. appooooo.. wae? Kenapa kau datang-datang langsung menjitakku sih?" ujarku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang dijitak olehnya.

"Pabbo, pabbo, pabbooooo.. jeongmal pabbonikka!" teriaknya.

"Mwooo? Apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu?" balasku berteriak.

"Aishhhh… sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang pabbo sepertimu" ujarnya kesal.

"Mwo? Ya! Jelaskan padaku!" Kulihat raut wajah Wookie langsung berubah. Tiba-tiba ia cengar-cengir tak jelas padaku.

"Aniiii.. aku hanya kesal dengan bosku, jadi aku iseng saja menjitak kepalamu dan mengataimu.. heheee.." ucapnya sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Mwooo? Jadi aku hanya menjadi pelampiasanmu? Ya! Sini kau!" teriakku.

Akhirnya kami malah jadi kejar-kejaran. Sampai ketika perutku berbunyi, kami terdiam dan langsung terbahak-bahak bersama. Kami pun berakhir di meja makan sambil bersenda gurau seperti biasanya.

**Kim Ryeowook POV**

Haaahhh.. aku benar-benar gemas dengan sahabatku yang satu ini. Makanya aku menjitak kepalanya tadi. Benar-benar.. walaupun aku tahu dia tidak suka menonton hal yang berbau entertainment, tapi setidaknya dia itu hidup di Korea apa bukan sih? Masa artis setenar Cho Kyuhyun saja dia tidak tahu? Ck, jeongmal pabboya! Untung saja aku tidak keceplosan tadi sehingga tidak mengacaukan rencana Kyuhyun padanya.

"Minnie-ah, tadi aku sudah bertemu Kyuhyun" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang ia bicarakan denganmu?" ujarnya antusias.

"Nee.. seperti yang kaubilang, cowok itu sangat tampan, dan sepertinya dia juga baik, aku mendukungmu dengannya, dan tadi aku hanya membicarakan pekerjaan dengannya"

"Nah, apa kubilang.. dia memang tampan ne?" ujarnya lagi.

Aku memutar bola mataku '_Ya iyalaahh.. artis setenar dia mana mungkin tidak tampan_? Dasar pabbo!' batinku.

"Nee.. nee.. sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu"

"Eh? Jinjja?" kulihat matanya berseri-seri.

"Ohya, kau temani aku nonton konser minggu depan ya? Aku punya dua tiket gratis" ajakku.

"Mwo? Konser apa? Kau kan tahu aku tidak terlalu suka hal seperti itu?"

"Ndee.. aku mengerti, tapi ini konsernya Kyunie, kau menyukai lagunya kan? Lagipula aku mendapatkan tiket VVIP, otte?"

"Mwoo? Kyunie? Hhmmm.." dia terlihat berfikir.

"Otte? Lagi pula ini gratis, kau tidak usah pusing-pusing membayarnya" desakku.

"Hmm.. arrasseo, aku akan menemanimu, aku sangat penasaran dengan orang yang mempunyai suara sebagus itu" ujarnya.

'_Pabbo! Kau telah berlibur bersamanya selama seminggu penuh.. pabbooo_' batinku gemas.

"Yaaayyy.. gomawo Minnie-ahhh" ucapku sambil memeluknya. '_Yes, tahap pertama berhasil_'.

"Hahaa.. nde.. ngomong-ngomong darimana kau dapat tiket semahal itu? VVIP.. mana ada orang yang memberikan gratisan semahal itu?" aku langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ahhh.. itu bosku yang memberikannya, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah padaku karena telah menggagalkan liburanku bersamamu kemarin…" ucapku ragu-ragu. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini! Bosku memberiku gratisan? Aku akan berenang sampai pulau Jeju jika itu memang benar terjadi.

"Ohh.. ternyata bosmu itu baik juga ya.." ujarnya. Syukurlah dia percaya saja.

"Nd.. ndee, oh ya, satu lagi.." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" ujarnya sambil menatapku.

"Kuharap kau mau berdandan sedikit saat ke konser nanti, aku tidak mau dibilang membawa-bawa gembel ke bangku VVIP" ujarku sedikit khawatir takut ia menolak.

"Mwo? Tapi aku.."

"Aku akan membantumu.." selaku cepat.

"Oh.. nee.. arrasseo…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menghela nafas lega. Hufffftttt syukurlahh.. tugasku selesai. '_Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini_!' batinku

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Aku berada di Stadion Utama Seoul. Aku dan Wookie akan menonton konser yang katanya merupakan konser terbesar tahun ini. '_Waaahh,, berarti Kyunie itu terkenal sekali ya,,_' pikirku. Aku memakai dress berwarna soft blue selutut dan bandana dengan warna senada. Rambut panjangku yang sedikit ikal di ujungnya aku biarkan menggantung indah di bahuku. '_Ishh,, kalau bukan karena paksaan Wookie, aku tak akan berpakaian seperti ini, aku merasa seperti bukan aku_' gerutuku dalam hati.

_Flashback On_

"Ya! Minnie! Hentikan itu!" saat ini tanganku sedang terulur ke bagian rambutku. Aku ingin mengikatnya seperti biasa. Beberapa waktu lalu Wookie sudah 'mempermak' wajahku dengan memberikan sentuhan eyeliner tipis dan lipgloss. Katanya aku lebih cantik kalau berdandan natural.

"Wae?" tatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ani.. aku tak mau kau mengikat rambutmu itu, sini!" Ia mengambilkanku sebuah bandana berwarna soft blue yang senada dengan bajuku dan memakaikannya ke kepalaku.

"Okeee.. sudah selesaaai" ucapnya. Aku segera melarikan diriku ke sebuah cermin besar di kamarku.

"Ehmm.. Wookie, apakah ini tidak terlalu terlihat.. err.. feminim?" ujarku ragu.

"Anii.. gwenchana.. percayalah padaku.. kau terlihat sangat cantik" Memang sih, cantik, tapi aku merasa dandanan ini tidak cocok dengan diriku.

_Flashback Off_

"Omoooooo.. kita duduk paling depaaaannn" teriak Wookie. Ishh.. aku malu sekali, apa perlu dia berteriak seperti itu?

"Ndee.. mari kita duduk saja" aku menarik lengannya untuk segera duduk.

Aku memperhatikan keseluruhan stadion ini.. '_Waaahhh.. stage-nya besar sekali_' ucapku dalam hati. Tak lama setelah seluruh penonton masuk, tiba-tiba semua lampu utama mati dan terdengarlah suara musik diikuti lampu-lampu sorot maupun laser. Aku menoleh ke arah Wookie, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Aku tersenyum, dia pasti senang sekali.

Tak lama, semua lampu sorot mengarah ke satu tempat di tengah panggung. Semua penonton mulai berteriak histeris karena terlihat sosok namja di atas panggung, begitu pula Wookie. Tanpa sadar akupun berteriak terbawa suasana dan merasa sangat antusias mengikuti konser ini.

Sosok namja di atas panggung itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memakai topi bergaya Michael Jackson. Dengan jarak sedekat ini saja aku masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. '_Arrrghhh, kenapa menunduk? Aku kan penasaran dengan wajahnyaaa_' batinku. Tak lama, lagu intro berakhir dan mulailah musik baru. Namja itu mendongakkan kepala dan melempar topinya. Penonton mulai berteriak histeris lagi. Kamera langsung menyorot wajah namja itu sehingga tampak lebih jelas di layar belakangnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku. 'Omoooooo… Kyuhyuuuuuunnn'.

Aku menatap Wookie dengan tatapan bertanya. Ternyata, Wookie juga sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum dan sesekali mengangguk. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa berbicara padanya di ruangan yang penuh teriakan histeris seperti ini. '_Dasar! Apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga dia tidak memberitahuku? Pabbooooo_' teriakku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa lemas, otakku memutar peristiwa pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku ingat saat handphone ku berdering yang menggunakan ringtone lagu yang ternyata lagu Kyuhyun. Saat ia memandang aneh diriku. Saat ia menanyakan apakah aku mengenal penyanyinya. Saat aku memuji-muji lagunya dihadapannya. Saat.. saat.. '_Aisssshhhh.. sungguh memalukaaannn.. jeongmal pabbonika Lee Sungmin_!' ucapku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri. '_Aisshhh.. pantas saja waktu itu Wookie menjitakku dan mengatai aku pabbo setelah dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun… aisshhh pabbo.. pabboooooo_' ujarku lagi masih memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa lagu yang diputar berhenti. Panggung kembali sepi. Teriakan-teriakan pun sedikit berkurang. Aku merasakan lengan Wookie yang mengusap bahuku lembut. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" ucapku lemah.

"Hahaa.. gwenchana Minnie-ah, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu sedikit, kau sih Pabbooo" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya! Kau ini keterlaluan sekali.. aku hampir mati karena syok dan malu, kau tahu?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, gwenchana Minnie, lagipula Kyuhyun sudah memaklumi ke-pabboanmu itu" ujarnya terkekeh.

"Aisssshhhh.. Ottohke?" ujarku panik.

"Hahahaa.. ekspresimu lucu sekali, bagaimana kalau kita nikmati saja lagunya? Bukankah kau memang menyukai lagunya?"

Aku kembali teringat diriku yang memuji-muji lagunya di hadapannya. Blussshhhhh.. Aku merasa wajahku memanas '_Omooooooooo.. kenapa ini bisa terjadi_?' batinku sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Aku mendengar suara tawa Wookie di sebelahku dan sepertinya lagu berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

"Geure Wookie-ah.. mari kita nikmati konser ini!" ucapku semangat sambil berdiri mengikuti Ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri.

**###**

"Lagu ini adalah lagu terakhir yang akan aku nyanyikan" ucap Kyuhyun dari atas panggung. "Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku.. 'It has to be You' selamat menikmati.. " ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaaaaaa… Kyuhyun oppaaaaa.. saranghaeeee.." jerit penonton. '_Omoooo.. dia keren sekali.. pantas saja penggemarnya banyak_' pikirku.

Kami semua melambaikan tangan mengikuti lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan.

_Today, i wander in my memory_

_I'm pasing around on the end of this way_

_You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more_

_I'm losing my way again_

_I'm praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more_

_that i want to see you and hold you more_

_It can't be if it's not you_

_i can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_it's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_yes because i'm just in love with you_

Ketika sampai di tengah lagu, Kyuhyun berjalan turun dari panggung. Jeritan penonton pun semakin menjadi. Kulihat dia berjalan pelan '_Omooo.. apakah dia menuju kesini? Ottohke?_' batinku panik. Benar saja, ia mengulurkan tangannya ketika sampai di depanku. Aku melotot ke arah Wookie yang hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun seolah menyuruhku menyambut tangannya. _'Aisshhhh.. pasti mereka berdua berkomplot untuk mengerjaiku_' batinku lagi.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar menungguku sehingga ia menarik tanganku dan menyeretku keluar tribun. Sebentar ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum manis, ah, aniya.. itu seperti sebuah seringaian licik bagiku. '_Dasar Evil Kyu! Saat konser begini sempat-sempatnya ia berfikir untuk mengerjaiku! Awas saja akan aku jitak kepala Evilnya nanti!_" gerutuku dalam hati.

Dia pun terus melanjutkan lagunya dan kembali naik ke atas panggung diiringi teriakan histeris penonton. Aku mengikuti langkahnya karena tanganku terus dipegangnya erat. Sesekali aku melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya yang hanya dibalasnya sambil tersenyum dan tetap melanjutkan lagunya. '_Aisssshhh.. apakah dia ingin aku dibantai penggemarnya nanti? Pabbooooo_" gerutuku lagi.

_i cannot send you away one more time_

_i can't live without you_

_it can't be if it's not you_

_i can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_it's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_yes because i'm just in love with you_

_my bruised heart_

_is screaming to me to find you_

_where are you?_

_can't you hear my voice?_

_to me…_

_if i live my life again_

_if i'm born over and over again_

_i can't live without you for a day_

_You're the one i will keep_

_you're the one i will love_

_i'm…yes because i'm happy enough if i could be with you_

_(Translation : It has to be you ost. Cinderella sister)_

Musik berhenti. Kau tahu? Saat ini pikiranku kosong melompong. Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga aku bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini? Aku berdiri di atas panggung seperti orang bodoh di sampingnya. Sayup-sayup setengah sadar, aku mendengar jeritan penonton yang semakin terdengar karena Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sepertinya untuk menenangkan penonton. Tangan sebelahnya lagi masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, saat ini aku benar-benar tak dapat berfikir. Tubuhku bergetar saking gugupnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena malu.

"Nee.. nee.. kumohon berhenti sebentar, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu" kudengar ia berbicara melalui microphone. Seketika, seluruh stadion pun hening. Tidak terdengar suara sekecil apapun.

"Gomawo.." ucapnya lagi. Dia terlihat menarik nafas dalam.

"Hmm.. sebelumnya aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena telah datang ke konserku ini.." dia memandang ke seluruh stadion, kemudian melanjutkan "Seperti yang kalian tahu, saat ini umurku sudah menginjak 24 tahun, kalian tidak ingin aku jadi perjaka tua ne?" ucapnya lagi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dan seperti yang kalian dengar sebelumnya, Lagu tadi aku persembahkan pada orang yang sangat berarti untukku.." dia mengambil jeda sebentar dan sambil mengangkat tanganku yang digenggamnya.. "Dan orang itu adalah yeoja yang saat ini berada di sampingku ini".

'_Mwoooo?_' Aku mengangkat kepalaku terburu-buru dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya, menatapnya tak percaya seakan berkata '_Michieoso? Apa kau gila?_' Tapi aku hanya mendapatkan senyumannya dan ia berkata lagi..

"Aku mohon dukungan dan pengertiannya…Aku yakin kalian akan mendukungku.. " ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam, meninggalkanku yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Suasana stadion hening, mungkin para penggemar Kyuhyun masih syok dengan penuturannya barusan. Kulihat Kyuhyun masih membungkuk dalam. '_Pabboooooo… sekalian saja kau masukkan aku ke nerakaaa.. omooo.. aku bakalan diserbu penggemarnya.. dasar Evil!_' batinku panik.

"Kami mendukungmu Kyu.." terdengar suara pelan dari arah tribun atas.

"Kami juga mendukungmuuuu oppaaa" terdengar beberapa teriakan lagi.

"Oppaaaaa.. kami mendukungmuuuuu" kini semua penggemarnya berteriak mendukung Kyuhyun. Kau tahu, aku sungguh terharu, betapa penggemar Kyuhyun menyayanginya. Kulihat Kyuhyun bangkit dan memberi hormat berkali-kali kepada para penggemarnya.

"Gomawo kalian semua, saranghaee" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menghadapku lagi. Semua penggemarnya kembali terdiam. '_Aissshhh.. ini memalukan sekaliii_'

"Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi pendampingku?" ujarnya sambil menatapku lembut. Suasana stadion masih hening. '_Ya! Kenapa jadi menegangkan begini? Apakah harus pakai cara seperti ini? Tidakkah ada cara yang lebih biasa?_' panikku.

Sekilas aku melirik ke arah penonton yang menatap antusias kepada kami berdua. '_Ya! Hebat kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau begini caranya aku tak mungkin menolakmu kan? Bisa jadi bubur kalau aku menolakmu.. Dasar Evil!_' batinku sengit.

"Ndee…" ucapku pelan.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil. '_Ya! Apakah di saat seperti ini dia masih ingin mengerjaiku?_' batinku sambil melempar deathglare kepadanya. Dia malah memasang tampang bingung seolah berkata '_Mwo?_'

"Ndeeeee.. aku bersedia menjadi pendampingmu Cho Kyuhyun ssi.." tekanku sambil menatap kesal padanya. Dia pun terkekeh pelan '_Ishhhh.. orang ini!_' batinku.

Akupun membuang wajahku dari hadapannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ditarik dan seketika aku sudah berada di pelukannya. _'Ah, wangi mint'_ batinku sambil menghirup aroma Kyuhyun. Aku mendongak dan tersenyum kepadanya. Seketika itu pula, teriakan histeris berkumandang di seluruh stadion.

"Kyaaaaaaaa… selamat oppaaaaaaa" dan diantara teriakan itu, aku masih bisa mendengarnya berbisik di telingaku.

"Gomawo… Saranghae Minnie.." ucapnya lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku tersenyum di pelukannya dan kemudian mengangkat kepalaku menatap matanya.

"Nado Kyu…"

**###**

Kami berjalan menuju backstage, tanganku masih digenggam erat olehnya. Tanpa terasa, airmataku mengalir keluar. Mungkin karena terlalu gugup tadi.

"Omoooo.. kenapa kau menangis? Uljima Minnie.." ucapnya lembut.

"Ya! Kau keterlaluan sekali! Aku gugup sekali sampai-sampai aku merasa bahwa aku akan pingsan di atas sana, kau tahu?" teriakku.

"Hahaa… nee.. ne… mianhe.. aku harus melakukan semua ini agar penggemarku juga menerimamu.. aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu.."

"Jadi.. jadii.. selama ini kau membohongiku?" ucapku sambil terisak.

"Bagian mana aku pernah membohongimu Minnie?"

"Tentang Kyunie?"

"Loh, itukan memang julukan temanmu kepadaku?"

"Arraa.. kalau begitu waktu aku menceritakan tentang lagumu.."

"Oh... saat itu seingatku aku hanya berkata kepadamu bahwa aku hapal semua lagunya kan?"

"Eh? Jinjja? Kau Cuma bicara seperti itu? Geure… bagaimana saat aku menanyakan pekerjaanmu?" cecarku lagi. Aku yakin kali ini dia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Aku tidak berbohong Minnie-ah.. aku kan memang pegawai.. pegawai SM Entertainment…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mwo? Arraaaaaa… arrasseooo.. aku kalah!" teriakku kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Aku hendak berbalik meninggalkannya ketika tanganku ditarik olehnya dan dia mengecup bibirku lembut. Aku terkejut dan wajahku memanas seketika. Mungkin saat ini wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Y..yaaa.. a.. apa yang kau lakukan! Ini di tempat umum, pabbo!" ujarku sedikit berteriak.

"Hahaa.. geure.. ah.. lagipula jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. kau tidak akan pernah berteriak kepadaku seperti ini bukan?"

"Eh? Mungkin saja.." ujarku asal.

"Arrasseo.. aku memang yakin ini yang terbaik.. aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang 'berpura-pura' menghormatiku.." ujarnya lagi.

"Nee.. nee.. aku kalah.. kajja kita ke ruanganmu"

Ternyata Wookie sudah berada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum melihatku masuk ruangan. Kurasa sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah memberikan card pass kepadanya. '_Aissshh.. mereka pasti bersekongkol'_

"Ya! Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan!" ujarku padanya.

"Hahaa.. kumohon kau jangan marah Minnie.. aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia.."

"Ishh.. geure.. kau kumaafkan.. gomawo Wookie…" ujarku sambil memeluknya.

"Nee.. selamat ya.. dan kurangi kepabboanmu itu.. hahahaa" Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut tertawa bersamanya sehingga membuatku men-deathglare mereka berdua.

**_Cklek_**

"Kyuhyun-aahhh.. chukkaee.. eh, ramai sekali disini?" tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Omooooo… bukankah kau Siwon oppa?" ujarku reflek. Siwon oppa langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh? Ndee.. kau Sungmin bukan? Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sering bercerita tentangmu kepadaku.. Ck, aku sampai bosan mendengarnya.." ujarnya seraya mendekatiku. Tapi sebelum Siwon oppa mendekat, tanganku sudah ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dan aku berakhir di pelukannya.

"Yakk Hyung! Mau apa kau? Jangan mendekati Minnie-ku! Dan apa maksudmu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel ssi?" ujarnya possesif.

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Astaga Kyu.. aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya.. kau ini.." jawab Siwon oppa.

"Yak! Sopan sedikit pada hyung-mu.. pabbo!" ujarku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Aww.. appoo… ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tau kau adalah penggemar Siwon hyung, sampai-sampai kau mengenal Siwon hyung tapi tidak mengenaliku.. Lagipula sekarang kan kau milikku? Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengannya!"

"Ck.. dasar pabbo! Ibuku yang penggemarnya, setiap hari dia selalu mengoceh tentang Siwon oppa! Makanya aku tau dia, arra?" ucapku sambil memberikan satu jitakan 'sayang' lagi pada namjachinguku yang pabbo ini.

"Eh? Ibumu? Hee.. heee.. arra.." ucapnya nyengir sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huahaaahaaahaaaaaaa…." Aku dan Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar Siwon oppa yang tiba-tiba tertawa dengan keras.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Waeyo?" ucapku sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

"Aniii.. baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.. biasanya dia keras kepala sekali.. mungkin kau yeoja pertama yang pernah menjitaknya seperti itu, kau tau? Dia kan selalu dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja yang memujanya.. hahahahaa.." ujar Siwon oppa, masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku melihat Ryeowook juga ikut tertawa.

"Y..yaa! Hyung! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aisshhhh…" teriak Kyuhyun. Kulihat wajahnya sudah memerah. '_Hahaa.. dia lucu sekali kalau sedang begitu_' batinku.

Setelah itu, kami kembali mengobrol biasa. '_Hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus melelahkan.._' batinku sambil tersenyum melihat Siwon oppa dan Ryeowook yang masih gencar menggoda Kyuhyun.

_Flashback On_

Aku masih memeluk Kyuhyun di atas panggung. Kami berdua berterima kasih kepada semua penggemar Kyuhyun. Ahh.. bahagia sekali rasanya.

"Hei.. bukankah kau pernah bilang mau karaokean bersamaku? Kajja.. sekalian saja kita karaokean disini" celetuknya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mwoooo? Ya!" teriakku sambil menatap tajam padanya.

"Hahaaahaaaaaa.. sama saja bukan?!" kekehnya.

"Aissshhh.. kau ini! Dasar Evil!"

_Flashback Off_

**_END_**

**_This is the end,, how? Mind to review? Gomawo... *deep bow  
_**

**_Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat chingu yg menyempatkan review... author jadi terharu n semangat buat FF baru *deep bow  
_**

**_* Melisa.. gomawoooo.. author jadi semangat bikin lagi.. ^^  
_**

**_* Anymous ... gomawooo.. ini juga super kilat updatenya.. hee..  
_**

**_* Jd.. sengaja author bikin ringan biar ngerti semua.. hehee.. gomawoo ^^  
_**

**_* Vianita.. woyyy.. sebut merek aje.. Lee Jangmi imnidaa.. ^^ gomawo yee.. Minnie emang cantik kan? :p  
_**

**_* D. Magda.. betul sekali.. Minnie neomu Kyeopta nado pabboya.. kekeke..  
_**

**_* Chaos Seth.. gomawo kritikannya.. author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.. ^^  
_**

**_* Ita.. hahahaa.. aniyaaa.. jangan pake merek asliii.. Miaaannn.. author lupa kenyataan kalo Minnie suka warna pink.. *ada juga yg perhatiin detail kayak gini.. hee.. author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.. gamsahamnidaaa.. ^^  
_**

**_* Evil Roomate... Hahaha.. iyaaa..author juga mau kok disuruh gantiin Ming.. Ming beruntung yaa.. loh? bias Ming ya? gomawo ne reviewnya.. ^^  
_**

**_*Fariny.. Iyaaa.. sebenernya tokoh utamanya mau diganti nama author aja.. takut banyak yang iri nanti.. kekeke.. gomawo ne,,^^  
_**

**_*Sung Hye Ah.. nee.. gomawoo.. Ming emang lucu..  
_**

**_*Wuhan.. betul sekaliii.. author juga mau banget ko jadi Ming.. kekeke..  
_**

**_*Cutemin... kyaaaaa.. gomawoooo udah ngereview.. emang sengaja dibikin simple, takut ga seru karna ini ff pertama..  
_**

**_*minny ming... author juga senyum-senyum sendiri pas nulis.. :P  
_**


End file.
